1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a disk drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk drives, such as a hard disk drive or a compact disc read-only memory drive, usually require brackets may on a front plate of a computer enclosure to receive the drives. A large space is needed in the computer enclosure to install the disk drives. However, in some thin computer enclosures, the drives cannot be installed after a motherboard has been installed in the computer enclosure.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.